1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pocket flasks. More particularly, the invention concerns a novel pocket flask that includes a first chamber for containing a liquid, a second chamber for containing tobacco and a third chamber for housing a pipe.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
A number of pocket flasks for containing various materials have been suggested in the past. One such pocket flask is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,750,066 issued to Shekter. The Shekter pocket flask is of a suitable size and shape to be carried in the pocket and contains a chamber for liquid and also one or more additional, separate chambers suitable for carrying a medicine in either dry or liquid form.
The Behrman U.S. Pat. No. 842,066 discloses a tobacco box having a central longitudinal partition by which the box is divided into two compartments, one for storage of a plug of tobacco and the other for holding a plug from which portions may have been severed. A cutter closes one of the compartments and can be used for cutting off a chewing piece from the tobacco plug.
A multi-compartment canteen is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 975,939 issued to Edwards. The Edwards Patent concerns a canteen that embodies separate compartments which may contain water, carbid and matches. U.S. Pat. No. 1,600,758 issued to Goldstein describes a pocket container which can be used as a receptacle for tobacco, tobacco user appliances and carbide.